


Five Out of Five

by jaera



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Bae Jinyoung Is Whipped, Daehwi looks so adorable I'm crying, Deephwi, Established Relationship, Fluff, I miss JinHwi so much, Kisses, Lip Balm reviews, M/M, Mentioned Ha Sungwoon, Mentioned Park Jihoon, Mentioned Park Woojin - Freeform, another random au, cos why not!!!, idk if this is fluff, jealous Jinyoung, jinhwi, lol, lots of kisses, please give me more JinHwi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 20:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16436573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaera/pseuds/jaera
Summary: Because Daehwi's lips are five out of five.





	Five Out of Five

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hwangtimental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwangtimental/gifts).



> DISCLAIMER: All reviews are just based on my own opinions. Donut think that the reviews are really from Jinyoung LOL Idek if they use these prods or not LMAO  
> ALSO I USE INNISFREE THE MOST LOL
> 
> Okay I really ditched my take home work just to post this since one of my moots, DelMar, is being a needy bitch that won't let me be without posting anything JinHwi related today. 
> 
> Also, this is just a random prompt I thought of while at the Church (bless me Lord) and I couldn't be still if I don't write it so here ya go.  
> I have another JinHwi oneshot coming soon (I say oneshot but it's already 11k+ words) so stay tuned for that one!
> 
> I hope you like this mess!  
> xoxo

[Kiss Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8N-qO3sPMjc) \- Sixpence None The Richer

~ THIS CUTE SONG IS FOREVER MY UWU SONG ~

* * *

 

 

“Ow...”

Jinyoung’s head sprouts up from behind the couch, eyes wide in alarm upon hearing Daehwi’s voice. Daehwi just got hurt and he won’t just sit there and watch the love of his life suffer in pain. He quickly drops the manga he’s holding and rushes to the boy’s side. “What’s wrong?” Holding Daehwi’s cheeks, Jinyoung’s brows scrunch as he stares at the boy’s bleeding lips.

It was red, bloody red. Not a good sign.

“My lips have been very dry recently… probably because of—“ Daehwi doesn’t finish his sentence when he feels Jinyoung’s lips on his, sucking on it gently.

Once Jinyoung no longer tastes any metallic tang, he licks Daehwi’s lips one last time before rubbing it with his thumb. “Poor baby has bruised lips.”

“H-hey! You can’t just kiss me like that!” Daehwi huffs, cheeks flushing a bright red as he holds onto Jinyoung’s hand on his face.

_Cute._

“Oh, but I just did.” Jinyoung smirks, pressing on Daehwi’s lower lip with his thumb. He then walks towards the front door and wears his shoes. “It’ll heal soon but for now, refrain from biting your lips and drink lots of water! Keep yourself hydrated!”

“I always drink water!” Daehwi sticks his tongue out. “But where are you going?” he asks.

Jinyoung doesn’t answer and only waves before leaving the apartment.

 

-

 

Once outside the streets, Jinyoung is greeted by the cold gush of wind. Winter is fast approaching and humidity is dropping low. The air is getting drier and drier which is why it’s no wonder how their skins’ oil factory has been slowly closing down its operations.

Especially Daehwi. The boy’s skin is really dry to begin with and even when it’s summer, he still has to layer up creams and moisturizers on his face. Not to mention the fact that he has an unhealthy habit of biting down on his lower lip, it’s no wonder that his lips would get bruised.

Jinyoung knows how much chapped lips hurt, having been through it for as long as he can remember and he’s already used to it. If it was him, he’d just brush it off by simply licking his lips or maybe apply some olive oil or petroleum jelly or whatever lubricant’s available – but this time it’s Daehwi. His lips even bled due to it being too chapped and Jinyoung can’t have that.

Jinyoung won’t allow that.

So he sets off to find lip balms. Since it’s for Daehwi, he can’t just let the boy use petroleum jelly or whatnot – he’s too precious for cheap products. Jinyoung isn’t knowledgeable in skin care so he had consulted Sungwoon as he browses through the selection of the store he went to. Although minutes pass but Sungwoon still hasn’t responded.

_Whatever!_

In the end, Jinyoung just follows his (unreliable) instincts and picks out whatever seems effective and has a pretty packaging.

Since according to his principles, Daehwi only deserves pretty things.

Jinyoung returns home to silence after a couple of hours outside. The hyung line is off to a schedule whereas the maknae line is left at home, doing their own businesses. The apartment is dead, but Jinyoung is not one to complain.

Clutching a paper bag in one hand, Jinyoung removes his shoes with the other and immediately speed walks to his and Daehwi’s room. Once inside, he sees the boy seated by his study desk, presumably working on new songs before they sneak off of his mind.

There is only one lamp lit in the room, but it perfectly masks Daehwi’s face with a soft glow of golden yellow, making a clear distinction between each of his facial features. Jinyoung smiles, finding it adorable how Daehwi bites his lips while tapping a pencil on his notebook thoughtlessly.

_But no, not again._

“Hey, I thought I told you to refrain from biting your lips!”

Daehwi flinches in surprise, not expecting Jinyoung’s presence in the room. He removes a piece of his earphone before asking, “Where have you been?”

Jinyoung sits down at the foot of his bed and pulls Daehwi’s chair to his direction. “Are you disregarding what I told you?”

Daehwi pouts, averting Jinyoung’s gaze as he says, “I’m sorry.”

Jinyoung internally screams, fighting back the urge to squeeze Daehwi’s cheeks and hug him because the boy is just too damn endearing with the way he was acting. Sometimes he wonders if he has saved a country in his past life to have such a loveable and beautiful boyfriend.

_Jesus Christ, Lee Daehwi is just so cute, I can’t even—_

Jinyoung shakes his head abruptly, remembering that there are far more important matters at hand. “It’s okay, just refrain from doing it or I’ll be the one biting you.” Jinyoung sees Daehwi flushing again before nodding.

“Now answer my question,” Daehwi asks, eyeing the paper bag beside Jinyoung. “Where have you been? What’s that?”

Jinyoung hands the paper bag to Daehwi, letting the latter answer his question himself.

“What’s this—Lip balm?” Daehwi’s eyebrows scrunch, realizing what the item inside is. “Hyung, seriously? You went out just to get a lip balm?”

Jinyoung grins sheepishly, caught and guilty. “I thought this would help your chapped lips… I didn’t know what to buy though so I just got whatever I felt like would work.” He points to the packaging and reads, “It says it can moisturize!”

Daehwi breaks out into a smile, feeling warm all of a sudden upon seeing Jinyoung’s proud one. “You didn’t have to buy this though…” Daehwi mumbles, fiddling with the plastic tube before pursing his lips at his boyfriend. “I already have a lip balm I use.”

Jinyoung looks at Daehwi’s lips, sees the dryness and cracks on it and feels a mixture of something light and hot within him, before shaking his head. “Well, apparently, it’s not good enough for my baby, is it?”

He snatches the tube from Daehwi and scans it.

_Sk*n Food Honey Lip Treatment_

_A lip treatment gel containing more than 50% natural honey to provide moisture and luster to dry lips. You will enjoy its sweet scent and honey taste._

Jinyoung tears the seal and opens the cap, squeezing the tube a bit as a yellowish honey gel ooze out from the opening. “Here, try this.” Jinyoung says, giving the tube back to Daehwi. The latter goes back to his study desk and pulls out a hand mirror, smothering his lips with the product.

Jinyoung hears Daehwi smacking his lips a couple of times before he sees the boy staring back at him with a bright expression. “Ooh, it’s pretty tasty.”

He stares at Daehwi’s lips, notes how glossy and slick it has become and he is instantly overwhelmed with curiosity – of the need to try the product himself. Indeed, it made Daehwi’s lips brighter and perkier, but how is he to know if it really is worth the money? (Then again, if it’s for Daehwi, no amount of money matters to him).

“Daehwi, come,” Jinyoung says, pulling Daehwi’s chair towards him again as the boy looks at him in confusion. He grabs the lip product from Daehwi and applies another coat to the latter’s lips.

“Why are you putting more?” Daehwi asks, pressing his lips into a thin line to spread the product. “It’s so sticky now—“

“I need to give it a review.”

“What?”

Jinyoung grabs Daehwi’s cheeks and kisses his lips. He sucks, nips and purses Daehwi’s lips, making sure to smother each and every trace of it as the impression slowly came to him.

_Sk*n Food Honey Lip Treatment_

  * _Very shiny when applied on the lips and adds a bit of color to it despite its translucent yellowish shade. Even as it dries after a while, the brightness still remains, so that’s okay, I guess._
  * _Tastes like honey as it claims to be, but not like the legit honey – more of like a synthetic honey made out of mostly cheap commercialized sugar for sure._
  * _Texture is sticky – very sticky! Not preferable for everyday use (especially if it’s for Daehwi who likes playing with his lips – without me, even!) but it would be a good bedtime lip moisturizer (unless you’re like Daehwi who tends to sleep on his face, since this might stain your sheets a bit) and a good invitation for a good make out session._
  * _Nyam nyam._



_Jinyoung’s rating: 4/5 – The stickiness is too much (-3) but plus points to it being a good liplock accessory (+2)._

When Daehwi clutches on to his arms tightly, Jinyoung pulls away and sucks in for air, mirroring the same breathless and flushed expression of his boyfriend.

“Bae Jinyoung, what the hell was that for?” Daehwi asks, giving his boyfriend the stink eye while trying to hide the smile creeping up on his lips.

“Four over five – just because it’s too sticky.” Jinyoung grins, licking his lips as he hands the tube back to Daehwi. “Make sure to add another layer before we go to bed and don’t worry, I’ll make sure it won’t stain your sheets.” Jinyoung simply says before making his way out of their shared room and leaving Daehwi with a scandalized expression.

 

-

 

“Another lip balm?”

Jinyoung raises an eyebrow before asking, “Yeah, got a problem?”

Sungwoon eyes Jinyoung in query, his face practically judging and questioning the younger boy’s character. As far as he knew from being roommates with him for quite a while, Jinyoung isn’t really into skin care. He does take care of his skin, but he doesn’t religiously gives ample time to it, and his skin care kit is limited to a mere toner and moisturizer – and essence later on (Sungwoon had to judge and mock his lifestyle for days before Jinyoung finally had enough and bought essence).

Which is why it’s a big question to him why he’s out in Myeongdong, fully disguised like a small but menacing thug, accompanying Jinyoung as he sorts through the lip balms of their endorsed brand when he could already be resting back at their apartment after a long day of a tiring schedule.

“No, it’s just…” Sungwoon trails off. “I didn’t know you have a kink for lip balms—“

Jinyoung’s face scrunches up in disgust. “What the fuck? This is for Daehwi, hyung!”

“Is this still because of Daehwi’s chapped lips? Jinyoung, I’m pretty sure he has enough lip balms with him. Daehwi isn’t an uncultured skin care loser like you.” Sungwoon stresses out, joining Jinyoung – whose frown he only ignores – as he sorts through the selection. “Didn’t you just buy him one last week?”

“It’s too sticky.” Jinyoung comments, finally deciding on a flavor. “It’s not convenient but it’s great for making out though—“

“Jesus, please, spare me from this unwarranted information!” Sungwoon covers his ears and kicks Jinyoung towards the cashier, ignoring the growl from the boy.

Sungwoon’s tired, and he just wants to go home; not hear any of Jinyoung’s nasty kinks.

And it doesn’t help that Jinyoung is pickier than a 50 year old menopausal woman, taking about half an hour just to pick and choose on a damn flavor. Then when he does decides on one, he later sees another, resulting in another half an hour of excruciating product nitpicking.

Fortunately, Sungwoon’s nags worked and in the next hour, they eventually managed to arrive home.

But of course, since it’s Jinyoung, he wouldn’t end the day without any kind of drama.

“Hyung, I got the wrong kind! I got—“ Jinyoung stops, sighting Daehwi and Jihoon in the living room, the former focused on the latter’s lips as he applies a very familiar lip product on him.

Sungwoon contemplates whether to be happy or not. Happy because he doesn’t need to be bothered and go back to the store again, since Jinyoung already forgot about the wrong flavor of the lip balm; not because he’s pretty sure another argument will ensue between Daehwi and Jinyoung.

And everybody knows that an unhappy JinHwi means an unhappy life.

“Ya, Lee Daehwi, what do you think you’re doing?” Jinyoung calls as he storms inside their dorm, trying his best to hide his annoyance (but is obviously failing) before snatching Daehwi’s hands off of Jihoon’s face.

Both Daehwi and Jihoon turn to him in a mixture of confusion and surprise before the latter catches on, raising his hands defensively. “Don’t get me wrong! Daehwi was talking about this lip balm you got him and I was just curious!”

Jinyoung notices Jihoon’s lips shining despite the small amount of the lip product that Daehwi managed to put and clicks his tongue in disapproval. _This won’t do._

He grabs the lip product from Daehwi’s hands and closes it before handing it over to Jihoon. “Here hyung, you can have it.”

“Hey wait—“ Jinyoung doesn’t even let Daehwi finish speaking before he drags the younger one back to their room.

Jihoon blinks. Sungwoon rolls his eyes.

“Thanks for the lip balm but,” Jihoon turns to Sungwoon. “What did just happen?”

“As if you’re not yet used to both Daehwi and Jinyoung being overly dramatic.” Sungwoon only shakes his head before tapping the younger’s shoulder who only looks at him in utter confusion. “I was their roommate for a long time and I can tell you, this is just their messed up way of flirting.” Sungwoon sighs. “And trust me, you and Woojin are _way_ worse.”

“Hey!”

Back inside their room, Daehwi removes Jinyoung’s grip on him and asks, “What was that all about?”

Jinyoung scowls, hesitant to answer in fear that Daehwi might get angry at him. He knows that he overreacted, admits that he’s being petty, but it’s annoying how he specifically bought the lip balm for Daehwi yet it’s so easy for him to share it with others.

It’s literally indirect kissing! And by sharing his lip balm, it’s like Daehwi’s allowing Jihoon to kiss him!

And Jinyoung can’t have that.

Jinyoung _won’t_ allow that.

Yes, it’s Jihoon, one of Jinyoung’s favorite hyungs, but he knows that even if he did the same to Woojin, Jihoon will also get mad (perhaps). Certainly, Jinyoung has all the rights to get furious.

But being honest is much harder than expected, especially when being under the solid gaze of his boyfriend, Daehwi.

“You… you let Jihoon-hyung kiss you…”

“Huh?” Daehwi asks. “What did you say?”

“You let Jihoon-hyung kiss you…”

“Seriously, hyung, I can’t hear you—“

“You let Jihoon-hyung kiss you!”

Daehwi looks dumbfounded. He eyes Jinyoung as if waiting for him to retract his words but the latter doesn’t speak. “I was just sharing my lip balm to Jihoon-hyung.” Daehwi explains. “How did that become a kiss?”

“An _indirect_ kiss.” Jinyoung points out. “By sharing your lip balm to Jihoon-hyung, you are letting him kiss you _indirectly_ and that’s a no no.”

Daehwi stays silent for a moment, lowering his head down before bursting out into laughter. Jinyoung, on the other hand, only gets confused since however way he looks at it, there is nothing funny about the situation. “What so funny?”

After a couple more seconds, Daehwi finally manages to answer. “You—you’re being silly!”

Jinyoung gasps. “Why, I never—“

Daehwi suddenly pinches Jinyoung’s cheeks. “Ah Jinyoungie, you are so cute!” he squeals, a small laugh escaping from his lips. “I’m sorry for what I did… I wasn’t thinking. What will I do with you, really? How can I make up for this?”

Jinyoung blushes in response. If there’s one weak bitch between the two of them, it would only be Jinyoung and he knows it – a bit unsure if he’s proud or not perhaps, but admits it nonetheless.

“Don’t share your lip products to anybody...”

Still, he tries to win the boy, pouting a bit for effect even when he knows that it doesn’t work well for him.

“Okay!”

Or maybe it does.

“Well, you already gave that one to Jihoon-hyung so I can’t really share anything.”

It’s when Jinyoung suddenly remembers the new lip balm he bought. “That’s what you think.” Pulling it out from his pocket, he shows it to Daehwi with a smug smile. “Tadah, I got a new one for you!”

_Inn*sfree Glow Tint Lip Balm (Shade 4: Calendula)_

  1. _Moisturizing lip balm with smooth texture_
  2. _For bright and beautifully colored lips_
  3. _Moisturizing oil from vegetable for long-lasting moisturizing effect_



“Again, really?” Daehwi scoffs, receiving the reddish coral plastic tube from Jinyoung. “And wow, you’re really supporting our endorsement brand.”

“Aren’t I the best?” Jinyoung proudly states. “I got the wrong one though, but I guess it’s okay since you’re looking a tad paler these days?” Jinyoung questions, but it only comes off as a statement as he observes Daehwi’s lips which has been getting better. “It’s less chapped though, which is good.”

Without a word, Daehwi turns around to face their full body mirror, giving his lips a swipe with the new lip balm he got. Jinyoung, in turn, watches as Daehwi’s lips slowly turn into a glossy and vivid shade of orange, making his skin fairer and livelier than it has ever been.

And Jinyoung becomes enamored once again, remembering the day when he first saw Daehwi on the streets of Mapo, looking a lot like an angel that fell from the sky with his bright eyes and vibrant lips and making him feel all good things like before – and he does not know whether to like it or not.

Luckily, Jinyoung knows one way to find out.

“It has a nice color, don’t you think so?” Daehwi turns to Jinyoung in question but is only answered with the latter’s lips smothering his.

Jinyoung gets a tad too excited even as he pushes Daehwi on the door, looking for leverage as he licks the younger’s lips, asking permission to intrude his mouth. Daehwi allows him and they play with each other’s tongues for a while, enjoying that sweet tangerine flavor infused into their heated, sloppy kiss.

_Inn*sfree Glow Tint Lip Balm (Shade 4: Calendula)_

  * _Glossy for sure, but you’ll notice its color more which is very, very bright and very, very pigmented! If I were to compare it to the shade shown in the store, instead of it looking like a coral shade, it almost comes out as a neon orange and well… I hate orange (I wanted to get Azalea or Garden Balsam but I accidentally got this instead since Sungwoon-hyung was being a bitch… but oh well! Those are a must try colors too, by the way!)._
  * _Tastes a bit like a sweet tangerine jelly candy – a bit plain but I like!_
  * _Texture is average. Glossy and glides on smoothly to lips, but do take note that there’s this unexplainable feeling of tackiness to it. Moisturizing for the first couple of hours but can be a bit drying afterwards – the color stays though! Still, you will have to retouch throughout the day to get the moisture part._
  * _Definitely not for bedtime use nor for hot makeout sessions (it transfers a lot) as it can only make you look like freaking Ronald Mcdonalds – unless you’re into that hot, disheveled look… which I may or may not be…_
  * _Only one nyam._



_Jinyoung’s rating: 3.5/5 – The color is too bright for a lip balm (-1) and it’s orange (-3), but it makes Daehwi look fairer (+1) and it looks hot when it’s messily slathered all over his lips (+1.5)._

“I don’t really like orange, but it looks nice on you.” Jinyoung huffs as he lets go of Daehwi. “However, it’s only 3.5.”

Jinyoung sees Daehwi gawking at him for a moment before the boy smirks.

“Plus 0.5 for the orange teeth?”

Jinyoung raises an eyebrow in question and eyes himself on the mirror.

_Update: -0.5 since it can also stain your teeth._

_-_

The rest of the week becomes a success for Jinyoung’s agenda of healing Daehwi’s lips. He observes and notes how it has been slowly healing – no thanks to the two lip balms he had given to Daehwi. If any, the fact that Daehwi had stopped biting his lips and had been drinking more water than the norm surely helps. It’s a fact that the best medicine comes from nature anyway, so Jinyoung wouldn’t doubt that.

On the contrary, Daehwi’s still religiously using the colored lip balm that Jinyoung gave him. He just doesn’t apply as much anymore when he’s going outside, lest he looks like his lips had been stung by a bee.

Then again, Daehwi’s lips always gets stung. Not by a bee, but by a _Bae._

And despite knowing that he should really be taking abstinence from Daehwi’s lips, Jinyoung’s not sorry even one bit. Not when each and every kiss from Daehwi reminds him of that Pink Cherry Blossom blooming in the midst of April when they first met, of a cold and sweet ice cream they ate in the hotness of August, and of a warm hot chocolate they shared in the cold November. 

Each and every kiss they share means a lot to Jinyoung – filling and drowning him with various unexplainable feelings – and he wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world.

So he makes it a resolve to protect Daehwi’s lips, even as it has already been healed. He’s just worried that he’ll see Daehwi in pain again – from his bleeding lips. Jinyoung may seem like he’s overreacting (he really is) but he just doesn’t like the fact that Daehwi has a bruise, and he wouldn’t risk Daehwi being scathed again.

_I won’t allow Daehwi to be hurt again._

Although he did say that, he mentally berates himself for being stupid and losing the new lip balm that he got for Daehwi. He just got off school and had decided to stop by a known brand suggested by Sungwoon. However, upon arriving at their doorstep, he realizes that the bag he was holding was no longer in sight, and he might’ve dropped it on the way back, being that the store was crowded at the time he visited.

Jinyoung sighs as he enters their apartment, vexed with how careless he had been. He greets his hyungs as he walks inside but only receives a few hums in response as they are too preoccupied with the movie they’re watching. He spots Daehwi standing up from where he was situated between Jihoon and Woojin though, following behind him as they walk back to their room.

“Aren’t you going to watch anymore?” Jinyoung asks, removing his bag before lying down on his bed. “Man, I’m tired. School sucks.”

He feels a weight beside him, followed by the loosening knot of his necktie. “I’m sure you are, but shouldn’t you have arrived earlier?” Daehwi asks as he completely unties Jinyoung’s necktie and sets it aside on the bedside table

Jinyoung takes a peek at Daehwi to gauge his mood. Deeming it clear, he reveals, “I actually stopped somewhere to get another lip balm… but I lost it on the way back.” He grins sheepishly.

Daehwi hits his chest at that, _clearly_ not amused. “I told you, it’s okay! My lips are healed!” Jinyoung only chuckles, greeted by the sight of Daehwi’s lips as he fully open his eyes. “If there’s someone between us who needs it, it would be you. Just look at your chapp—you’re bleeding!” Daehwi yelps, face contorting in panic as he stares down at Jinyoung.

Jinyoung, on the other hand, remains unfazed, his body still on his bed underneath Daehwi’s panicked gaze. “Calm down, Hwi. Look,” he licks his lips, tasting the unpleasant metal like tang in his mouth before grinning. “It’s gone!”

It’s unsettling to Daehwi though, and he doesn’t hide how he feels. “I can’t believe you keep on wasting money on those lip balms you keep on buying and always nag me for biting my lips, yet here you are with a bloodied one.”

“It’s not bleeding anymore—“

“Yes, it still is!” Daehwi cuts him off, glaring at him (which only looked adorable to Jinyoung). “Now, don’t move and behave!”

Jinyoung sits up, fighting back the urge to laugh and very much amused with how Daehwi’s reacting. The irony of him becoming obsessed with taking care of Daehwi’s lips when it was his which needed to be taken care of is kind of embarrassing but also gratifying.

Gratifying knowing that it wasn’t only him who overreacts when it comes to these things; heartwarming since he and Daehwi are just the same.

_We are just two idiots in love._

His eyes light up in recognition as he sees the small pink plastic jar in Daehwi’s hands.

_Lane*ge Lip Sleeping Mask_

  * _Lip Sleeping Mask has a softening balm texture that closely adheres to lips for quick absorption._
  * _Enriched with vitamin C and antioxidants, its Berry Mix Complex™ offers a nutritiously sweet and fragrant blend of raspberry, strawberry, cranberry, and blueberry extracts to indulge the senses._
  * _Exclusive Moisture Wrap™ technology boasts hyaluronic acid and minerals to form a protective film over the lips to lock in moisture and active ingredients._
  * _A generous layer of this soothing mask at bedtime helps reduce flakiness so you can wake up to lips that feel refreshed, supple, and soft to the touch._



“That’s the same lip balm I bought earlier!”

“Is it? I’ve actually been using this for a long time now.” Daehwi tells him, opening up the cap and applying a good amount to his lips.

“How come I’ve never seen you use that before?” Jinyoung asks, watching Daehwi blankly before realizing another thing. “And how come you’re applying it to your lips instead of mine?”

Daehwi shrugs. “I don’t know how you didn’t notice it either.” He then closes the cap off before saying, “And they say, putting hard pressure can help stop bleeding… isn’t that what you did when my lips bled?”

“I… I did?” Jinyoung asks, unsure.

“Just see.”

Daehwi captures Jinyoung’s lips, holding on to the latter’s shoulder as he leans in further, pressing on to the male fervently. He pulls a bit, biting Jinyoung’s lips to let the blood ooze out and eliciting a small whimper from the male as he clutches onto the younger’s waist. Daehwi, on the hand, only licks the blood off of his lips before pulling away, giggling afterwards when he feels Jinyoung instinctively moving closer to follow after his.

“Bae Jinyoung, calm down.” Daehwi tells him, stopping Jinyoung’s pursed lips with his hand.

Jinyoung pulls his hand back though and looks at him with hooded eyes. “Daehwi, please.”

“More?”

“More.”

Daehwi obliges and leans in too much in the process, causing for him to fall on top of Jinyoung as they lay back down on the bed. This doesn’t stop them though, and only rouses Jinyoung even more, flipping the two of them so he can be on top and gain dominance over their deep, passionate kiss.

And as he tastes more and more of Daehwi’s lips, the impression comes to him once more.

_Lane*ge Lip Sleeping Mask_

  * _Glossy and with a translucent shade. The product itself is of a baby pinkish color but when applied to the lips, it only adds a sheer shine which is not too overbearing._
  * _Unlike the other lip balms though, the taste isn’t exactly indulging as it has barely any taste of berries. The scent isn’t what I can call fragrant too, but considering that it does smell very, very lightly of berries and isn’t overbearing, it could be a positive thing._
  * _Texture is the one that fares the most. It doesn’t have that tacky smoothness nor does it have that overly sticky formulation. Just the right amount of gloss, if I might say._
  * _Also definitely moisturizing, I almost forgot!_
  * _Its purpose is a sleeping mask and Daehwi has been using it for a while like what he said so it’s okay for bedtime. As for makeout purposes, simply A._
  * _Nyammer._



_Jinyoung’s rating: 4.5/5 – Not as fragrant and indulging as it claims to be (-1) and I don’t really think it works that excellently compared to its price (-0.5), but Daehwi uses it and as long as he uses it – or applies to his lips – it’s always a plus for me (+1)._

“4.5 only.” Jinyoung pulls away and stares at Daehwi’s flushed face, tracing each of his features with his eyes.

“ _Please_ ,” Daehwi says, looking up at him with a disapproving expression. “Will you ever give a perfect score?”

Jinyoung leans on one hand and removes the stray hairs on Daehwi’s forehead with the other, not tearing his hovering gaze away from the boy’s eyes who only mirrors his reflections.

_I only have one thing I trust my lips with and if I were to review it, it would go like this:_

  * _It’s perpetually reddish pink and glows despite the occasional dryness, catching my eyes before I can even realize it did. Heck, the moment I first saw it, I never really stopped staring!_
  * _Unlike others, its taste is very unique – something unexplainable and distinct. Something that always reminds me of how good it feels to wake up each day, knowing that it existed and it’s for me only (amidst knowing that, I can’t really get enough of it!)._
  * _It’s chapped before which adds a bit of excitement despite the dryness, but once its softened and plumped up – added with its warmth and moistness – I can guarantee that it’s truly the best remedy for my lips._
  * _The best of the best uwu_
  * _Infinite and superlative nyam nyam nyaaaaaaam!_



“I already gave one.” Jinyoung kisses Daehwi gently before smiling. “Daehwi’s lips.”

Daehwi’s cheeks bloom in rose and he giggles. He then leans up a bit and kisses Jinyoung’s neck before whispering, “Then why not have more of it?”

Jinyoung licks his lips one last time before pushing Daehwi back down on the bed with a smirk.

“With pleasure.”

_Jinyoung’s rating: 5/5 – because it’s Lee Daehwi’s lips._

**Author's Note:**

> UNBETAED!  
> If there are any wrong information I used here, please do let me know!  
> English is not my first language so you will most likely see a LOT of tense and grammar mistakes.  
> Please forgive me for those.  
> If you liked this story, thank you!  
> If you don't, it's fine ^^;;
> 
> Rant and shout at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/MeongJinHwi)  
> I don't bite.


End file.
